Under Twilight
by Yoshiro no Yukki
Summary: Untuk... Hyuuga Neji /RnR please! / Kau datang tiba-toba dan pergimu dibawah bebayang waktu /Ganti Summary.
1. chapter 1

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Family/Friendship/Drama/Hurt**

 **Rated: T or T**

 **Main Cast: Hyuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Under Twilight YnK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 1**

 **.**

Pertengahan musim semi sakura masih mekar. Semerbak aroma merajai sepanjang jalan. Hembusan angin menggoyangkan dahan. Dan kurasa belum waktunya untuk mereka berguguran.

Jalanan terlihat berwarna, bintik merah muda memayoritasi area. Suhu hangat serta langit cerah di penghujung sore menarik minatku untuk berjalan-jalan. Ah, segarnya. Setelah sekian lama aku mendekam memulihkan diri akhirnya bisa juga kutatapi bangunan menjulang. Suasana ramai seperti biasanya, orang-orang berlalu lalang, masuk kedai lalu keluar lagi, atau ibu-ibu yang membawa sekeresek belanjaan masih berdiri menunggui sang anak membeli mainan.

Sesekali mereka yang menyapaku diperjalanan aku sapa balik. Aku berjalan lurus saja, ada suatu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi setelah absen lama. Mungkin aku harus mampir dulu ke toko Yamanaka-san, membeli bunga satu ikat. Semoga uangku masih cukup.

Ada banyak bangunan baru yang belum kuingat, setelah aku amati lebih lama ternyata desaku sudah banyak berubah. Aku tersenyum kecut. Ternyata hanya aku yang bergeming diperputaran bumi.

Kupercepat langkahku, Toko Bunga Yamanaka ada di depan sana. Sepertinya sedang ramai, aku jadi ragu untuk ikut mengantri ria. Ah, sifat pesimisku ini benar-benar merepotkan. Perlahan-lahan aku mundur sambil menatap keramaian namun tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataannya, ' _Aku ingin melihatmu optimis. Melangkah maju. Jangan malu. Hinata, aku ingin kau menjadi yang lebih baik. '_ , seketika itu langsung berbunyi hatiku, ' _Ya Tuhan aku rindu Dia_.'

Berbekal semangat aku ikut berdesak-desakkan dengan ibu-ibu. Ah, ada diskon besar-besaran ternyata, pantas saja mereka mengerubungi Toko Bunga Yamanaka-san bak semut rebutan gula. Kebanyakan dari mereka membeli bunga yang sama denganku, mawar putih, meskipun yang didiskon bunga sebelah. Begitu kuambil, segera saja kubawa ke kasir.

Anehnya, sewaktu kuserahkan bunga ke kasir, orang itu memanggil Si Pemilik Toko yang tengah memotong tangkai bunga tulip dan mengabaikan aku yang melihatnya bingung. Aku baru sadar ketika melihat Ino Yamanaka yang tergopoh-gopoh ke arahku. Dia memelukku tiba-tiba membuatku mundur beberapa langkah serta menatapnya bingung.

"Hi-hinata? " ujarnya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

Sebenarnya kenapa Yamanaka-san jadi begini? Aku tersenyum kikuk dan menunduk begitu mendapati seluruh atensi menyorot kami.

"Hai Yamanaka-san. " Aku melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis. Mata Yamanaka-san merah seperti mau menangis. Namun...

...Yamanaka-san benar-benar menangis setelah mengamatiku.

Aku mencoba bersikap biasa. Tatapan mata Yamanaka-san sangat menyelidik sebelumnya, apa aku terlihat memprihatinkan? Yah, meskipun tidak kumungkiri kalau berat badanku anjlok drastis. Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum ke arahnya, mungkin itu penyebabnya. Tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa saat Yamanaka-san memelukku lagi dan kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar mengontrol tangis. Aku mengelus punggungnya berharap Yamanaka-san mau berhenti. Ayolah, aku malu. Mereka memandangiku intens.

"Kau itu kenapa? Ja-jangan begini. Banyak yang melihat. "

Yamanaka-san menggeleng di bahuku. Aku melirik si kasir, bertanya menggunakan mata namun dia hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk-ngangguk padahal aku sendiri kurang paham maksudnya apa.

Gemetar tubuh Yamanaka-san mereda, sambil mengucek mata ia menatapku. "Maaf, aku spontan memelukmu. Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu? " Namun pandanganya jatuh ke bawah saat ia menanyaiku.

Ah, kabar yah? Setelah sekian lama...

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. "

"Bohong! Kau pasti bohong! Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja setelah-"

Dia hendak mengatakanya. Aku terdiam, saat Yamanaka-san melihatku mematung dia buru-buru bungkam.

Aku berbohong? Yang benar saja, meskipun aku memang bohong. Memangnya apalagi yang harus aku ucapkan selain kebohongan? Aku tidak mungkin jujur! Apa aku harus bilang kalau aku sekarat? Hampir gila? Atau usaha bunuh diriku kemarin-kemarin lalu?

Aku tahu suasana jadi canggung. Begitu aku bayar bunga itu, aku pamit dan pergi. Yamanaka-san, pembicaraan itu masih mengganggu dipikiranku, asal kau tahu. Itu hal tabu sekarang. Aku tidak berniat mengingatnya. Aku takut jerih payahku selama ini hancur tak berbentuk.

Aku melambaikan tangan meskipun di sana Yamanaka-san pasif karena banjir air mata. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan mengantarku di ambang pintu.

Hari pertama aku keluar sudah begini berat. Aku memandangi awan kemudian menghela napas. Bukan ini yang kumau.

Area pemakaman keluarga mencuat. Ah, aku terhenti sejenak. Kutatapi gerbang dengan lama. Satu yang lewat dipikiranku, kenapa di sini kotor? Rumput-rumput tumbuh subur. Sulur-sulur merambati tembok. Kuabaikan.

Aku bergegas masuk. Berjalan berkelok mengikuti arah. Kemudian aku berlari tanpa sebab dengan perasaan bergemuruh. Pandanganku fokus tak fokus begitu batu nisan 'itu' terlihat. Tungkaiku melemas dan aku jatuh terduduk. Seketika air mataku turun deras, pelan-pelan kuletakan seikat mawar putih yang tadi kubeli di Toko Bunga Yamanaka-san. Tanpa pikir panjang kupeluk erat gundukan tanah tempat raga seseorang bersemayam seolah-olah itu adalah Dia.

"Neji... "

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

W/N: Ah... Saya ingin membuat cerita ini sejak lama. Rasanya sakit saat mengingat.

Saya penulis baru, mohon dikoreksi. Saya senang jika kalian mau memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

 ** _Salam sayang,_**

 ** _Yoshiro no Yukki_**


	2. chapter 2

Aku masih terus terisak sambil mengusap batu nisan. Orang yang berharga. Orang yang aku sayangi. Dulu aku sendirian, kemudian dia datang. Neji menemani hari-hariku. Kini semuanya hilang, musnah. Tidak dengan kenangan. Tapi, tanpa sosoknya aku menjadi sebatang kara.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Family/friendship/Drama/Hurt**

 **Rated:T or T**

 **Main Cast: Hyuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji, slight SasuHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Under Twilight belong to YnK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 2**

Beberapa hari lalu aku mendekam dalam kamar. Acara ke makam perdanaku berakhir berantakan. Sesak, ngilu dan menyedihkan. Aku memang payah, sepanjang jalan aku menangis terisak. Bukankah sangat memalukan?

Aku sadar, aku menyedihkan. Hinata malang. Hinata menyedihkan. Rasanya hidupku tidak jauh-jauh amat dari tragis. Tidak jauh-jauh amat dari kelabu di langit.

Karena saking terpuruknya diriku, sadar tidak sadar sekolahku berhenti. Dua minggu absen, diantaranya sakit. Tapi sesungguhnya aku syok berat menghadapi kepergian kakak tunggalku. Tiga hari aku terbaring di ranjang. Selebihnya kugunakan hari-hariku untuk berdiam. Perginya kak Neji bagai hilangnya setengah jiwaku.

Pelayan di rumahku cemas, mereka begitu khawatir. Terutama Aya, dia begitu cemas. Dia bahkan menangis untukku yang hanya nona mudanya. Dia berulangkali menelpon Tuan Besar dan terisak saat menemukan Si Tuan Besar atau Ayahku hanya menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengantarkan parsel. Aya begitu menyayangiku sementara ayahku yang merupakan keluarga kandung sibuk mengurusi kertas-kertas berduitnya.

Hari itu, hari ke-8, aku mengepak semua barang berniat kabur. Gagal. Rupanya ayah menyuruh dua _bodyguard_ untuk mengawasiku. Kugunakan cara lain yang ekstrem, mengiris nadiku sendiri. Barulah, ayahku kelimpungan. Dia dengan segera mengakhiri _meeting_ nya dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dua _bodyguard_ ku sebelumnya kena bentak karena tidak mampu menjagaku. Sebenarnya bukan salah mereka, ini salah ayah. Aku tidak membenci ayahku, aku hanya sedih dengan kelakuannya. Aku tidak lebih berharga daripada uang-uangnya.

Aya menangis tersedu di samping ranjang. Mereka, para _bodyguard_ sengaja aku suruh untuk jauh-jauh setelah mengucap maaf berkali-kali. Aya mengelus punggung tanganku. Dia hanya seorang pelayan, tapi kasih sayangnya bagaikan seorang kakak.

"Hinata- _sama_ , jangan begini. Jangan bertindak ceroboh lagi. "

Diumurnya yang sekarang harusnya dia sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia. Aku menangis memikirkan Aya. Bukan apa-apa, keluarga Aya tidak mampu. Dia sebatang kara. Entah bagaimana ayah membawa Aya ke rumah dan menjadi penjagaku semenjak aku belum genap tujuh tahun.

Aku tersenyum pelan. Tanganku sakit saat aku gerakan. Selang dan jarumnya sungguh mengganggu lenganku, aku hanya berniat menaut jemari Aya kenapa dipersusah?

"Aya aku lelah. Aku ingin bersama kak Neji. "

Aya membeliakkan matanya, bibirnya berkedut. Dia tidak terisak tapi kenapa cairan bening malah membanjiri wajahnya. Lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Aya? Kau kenapa? "

Dengan wajah tertunduk Aya berkata, "Jangan bicara begitu. Akan kubantu agar Hinata- _sama_ mendapatkan informasi tentang kematian Neji- _sama_. "

"Apa kau sedang bercanda, Aya? "

Aya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kak Neji meninggal. Dia datang lalu tiada. Aku tidak tahu teman-temannya, tidak tahu tentangnya. Dia ... "

"Asal kau sembuh dan bersekolah lagi akan aku lakukan apapun untuk mencari informasi Hinata- _sama_. Kumohon. "

Kenapa Aya begitu serius saat aku menatap matanya. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Aya ... Kau sungguh baik. Aku terisak dan memeluknya kuat. Berkali-kali aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya karena mau bersusah payah membantuku. Aya ... Suatu saat aku akan membalasmu.

Aku masuk sekolah, semuanya terasa berbeda. Mereka memandangiku seolah aku ini _alien_. Mereka juga berbisik-bisik kecil berbicara mengenai diriku dengan teman ngobrolnya. Aku meliriknya sekilas kemudian menunduk. Aku mencoba memaklumi. Setelah dua minggu absen lalu tiba-tiba kau sekolah lagi tentu akan memancing kehebohan tersendiri. Kemudian, Kurenai sensei melambai padaku di koridor ujung, ah, aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Aku bergegas ke sana. Aku rasa, aku akan dapat hadiah. Yah, dihitung-hitung tindakanaku keterlaluan sih. Aku menghela napas. Kalau bukan karena sumpalan uang ayahku mungkin sekarang aku sudah tiduran di rumah dan tidak perlu sekolah lagi.

"Masuklah, Hinata- _chan_. "

" _Ha'i sensei._ "

 **Under Twilight**

Ah... Membosankan. Aku terdiam di pojokan, mengamati siswa lain _via_ jendela besar. Mereka kelihatan bersemangat. Tertawa. Bermain. Aku menumpukan tangan, menyangga kepalaku yang berat. Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat memasukan bola basket ke ring, siswi-siswi bersorak heboh. Ah, _cassanova_ sekolah yah? Kudekatkan mukaku ke jendela, mataku menyipit memastikan. Benar tebakanku _, Si Cassanova_ , Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha. Keluarga konglomerat. Raja. Penguasa. Pengendali ekonomi lewat bisnis gemilangnya. Putranya sendiri ada dua, setahuku, Itachi Uchiha dan adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha, anak itu. Wajah mereka sama-sama arogannya. Dingin. Tatapannya seperti _falcon_. Terbang, cakarnya menancap saat menatap. Cukup lama aku melihat ke bawah sampai aku tersentak kaget gara-gara mata kami saling bertumbukan.

Astaga... Segera aku alihkan pandanganku. Bisa gawat kalau para fansnya sampai melihat kami berpandangan. Bisa-bisa besok aku di bully sampai habis. _By the way_ , _fans_ mereka sangat rese.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel. Menghidupkanya. _Wallpaper_ diriku dan kak Neji terpampang di layar. Kami tersenyum. Ulang tahunku kemarin. Aku meniup lilin, Kak Neji memegang kue. Kaos putih oblongnya masih ku simpan rapi. Celana denimnya juga kutata rapi. Senyumnya masih berbekas diingatanku, begitu terasa. Seolah kemarin. Tiba-tiba air mataku terjatuh begitu saja.

"Kalau kau sakit kau bisa ke ruang kesehatan saja, Hinata. " Yamanaka- _san_ menepuk bahuku pelan. Ah, dia adalah salah satu yang tahu penyebab aku absen selama ini.

Aku mengusap air mataku pelan, "Baiklah. Aku ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. _Arigato_. "

"Mau kuantar? Kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau tidak sempat sarapan? "

Aku menggeleng, "Aku sendiri saja. Sekali lagi terimakasih, Yamanaka- _san_. "

Aku tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu kalau ruang kesehatan berada sejauh ini. Atau aku yang sudah tidak kuat? Mungkin benar apa kata Yamanaka- _san_ kalau memang harus diantarkan tadi. Kepalaku pusing mendadak, semuanya terasa berputar. Apa anemiaku kambuh?

Entahlah, yang jelas aku sempoyongan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Tubuhku bersandar ke tembok. Aku memejamkan mata, terasa berat. Koheren dengan napasku yang kian tersendat-sendat. Rasanya begitu sakit.

Kulanjutkan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan, walau langkahku tertatih, napasku abnormal, mataku meredup aku mencoba berjalan ke sana. Dalam ketidakberdayaanku, dia datang. Wajahnya begitu khawatir. Aku ambruk saat itu. Kemudian dia menepuk pipiku dan memanggil namaku. Yang terakhir kurasakan adalah tubuhku ringan. Seperti terbang.

 _Apakah itu kau Kak Neji?_

 **.**

 ** _W/N:_**

Part 2 sudah selesai lama sebetulnya, tetapi saya baru punya waktu buat upload lagi.

 _Di sini, Hinata masih kelas 3 SMA yah. Dia dan Ino teman satu kelas._ _Kemudian, Keluarga Hinata memiliki pelayan bernama Aya. Aya sendiri tidak tahu jati dirinya. Dia hanya tahu yatim piatu dan panti asuhan._

Sekian...

 _ **Salam sayang,**_

 _ **Yoshiro no Yukki**_


End file.
